W.I.T.C.H. (upcoming TV series)
W.I.T.C.H.: Guardians of the Nine Realms is an upcoming animated television series based on comic books series by Elisabetta Gnone, Alessandro Barbucci and Barbara Canepa. It will air early 2017, but will not be the animation as the last one. This will be the second animated series produced by Imagine Entertainment aside from Curious George. Premise The series is set eleven years after the first series the girls have gone their seperate ways Will has locked away the Heart of Kandrakar, moved out of moms and started a Frog farm, Irma has opened up her own water park with Martin, Taranee became scientist, Cornelia and Caleb has been dating for last ten years and have opened a fashion boutique and Hay Lin is working full time at her grandmother's restaurant after her death and Blunk continues going throw trash. A new threat has arrived from a another realm has come to takeover our realm, Will must reunite the team and become the guardians again. Cast & Characters Protagonists *Eden Riegel as Will Vandom: The leader of The Guardians of the Veil, her element of Quintessence and the owner of the Heart of Kandrakar and is able to communicate with electrical appliances. *Candi Milo as Irma Liar: The wise cracking Guardian of Water whose ability allows her to control water, and the power of mind control. *Tiya Sicar as Taranee Cook: the Guardian of Fire, able to create and manipulate Fire, and has the ability to telepathically communicate with the other Guardians. Taranee is dedicated to her work, and often uses her intellect to defeat enemies. *Janet Varney as Cornelia Hale: the Guardian of Earth granting her the ability to control earth and plants and she has the power of telekinesis. Cornelia is vain and haughty, and was often a foil to Will. She was best friends with Elyon Brown, later revealed to be the missing Princess of Meridian Cornelia became romantically involved with Caleb. His duties in Meridian later caused a rift in their relationship. *Hayley Kiyoko as Hay Lin: The Guardian of Air which her to control Air, and also become invisible. Her paternal grandmother, Yan Lin, was the previous Guardian of Air died in 2009. Hay Lin is of Chinese descent and her parents own The Silver Dragon, a Chinese restaurant, where Hay Lin worked part-time, but is now full time. Allies *Greg Cipes as Caleb: a denizen of Meridian, became the leader of the rebel forces who were opposed to Phobos' rule and has quickly gained popularity in Meridian. He is a kind and benevolent young man whose heart is bound to Cornelia's and have been dating for ten years and have open fashion boutique. Antagonists *The Executionar: An unnamed dark elf (based on The Inquisitor from Star Wars Rebels) who wields a double bladed sword that can split in two and is tasked by his unknown master to take control of the nine realms. Crew Some of the directors/writers/producers/executive producers from other shows that Faust and Weiseman worked on includes Jayson Thiessen, Cary Silver, Victor Cook, Matt Wayne, Jim Miller, Craig McCracken, Kevin Altieri, Amy Keating Rogers, Chris Savino, Meghan McCarthy and Cindy Morrow all be involved in the series. Category:Disney shows Category:Disney XD Category:Fantasy Category:Computer-animated Category:Sequels Category:TV Series Category:2017